Faith is a mortal folly
by Ringelsocke
Summary: Liebe braucht eine Chance!


Autor: Ringelsocke  
  
Titel: Faith is a mortal folly  
  
Spoilers: Keine Ahnung  
  
Inhalt: Ich hab die aller allerletzte Folge von „Forever Knight" noch nicht gesehen, aber ich weiß jetzt schon das ich das Ende nicht mag - bzw. das Ende nicht existiert. Darum schreibe ich mein eigenes Ende.  
  
Ach ja, die Dialoge sind teilweise ( wie auch immer ) original von mir ausm Transscript übersetzt.  
  
Hauptcharaktere: N & N Packer mit bissl LaCroix ( sonst stimmt es ja nicht ganz )  
  
Disclaimer: ich will weder was klauen noch irgend jemand ärgern  
  
Kommentar: Das Ende was kein Ende ist ( zumindest für mich ) einfach umgeschrieben! Mhh...vielleicht noch ein bissl was an weiblicher Dramatik!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Faith is a mortal folly  
  
[ Cut zurück zu Nick's Diskussion mit Natalie in seinem Loft ]  
  
„ Glaube ist eine menschliche Torheit, Nat."  
  
„Seine oder deine Worte?" mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn an. „Seine oder deine Worte? Glaubst du das das stimmt?"  
  
Betreten schaute Nick zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht." Es schmerzte ihn ihr keine klare Antwort geben zu können. Verflucht! Warum musste er ausgerechnet sie lieben?  
  
Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun sie nicht verletzen, aber er tat es. Er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen.  
  
„Ich würde gerne akzeptieren das die Summe unserer Existenz in den wenigen Jahren die wir hier Leben zusammengefasst werden kann." Sie lief auf und ab. Er verfolgte sie mit seinen Blicken. Konnte sie nicht sehen das er sie so stark liebte das es weh tat? Das er alles für sie tun würde? „All das, an was wir glauben, würde Bedeutungslos werden. Ich und du wir wissen das das nicht wahr ist.  
  
Du hast Glauben, Nick.  
  
Und wenn es eine menschliche Torheit ist, dann bist du der menschlichste sterbliche Mann den ich je kannte." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Er sah sie an. Voll Schmerz und Liebe. So als wollte er mit seinem Blick alles ausdrücken was er empfand. „Du kannst nicht verleugnen was ich bin!"  
  
Er gab sich einen Ruck, bevor er etwas tat was er auf jeden Fall sich selbst nicht verzeihen konnte.  
  
Mit ein paar Schritten flüchtete er vor ihr.  
  
„Du kannst nicht verleugnen was dein Herz dir sagt!" mit Nachdruck sagte sie diese Worte während sie ihm die paar Schritte nachging.  
  
„Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt. Er musste sich beherrschen wenn er sie ansah, sie roch oder ihren Herzschlag hörte. Jetzt war sie im schon wieder so nah. Viel zu nah. Eigentlich wusste er ja was sie meinte, nur eingestehen das er so gerne mit ihr schlafen wollte, konnte er sich selbst und ihr nicht, sonst hätte er den Kampf gegen den Vampir in sich verloren.  
  
„Ich habe Glauben, da ist eine Zukunft für uns. Hier wo wir sind oder irgendwo anderst. Ich glaube....an dich." Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sie flüsterte nur noch, doch er verstand jedes Wort ganz genau. „Ich vertraue dir." Sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Der Kampf in ihm entbrannte immer heftiger, doch er wusste das er verlieren würde. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr.  
  
„Liebe mich, Nick! Nimm nur ein bisschen von der Zeit." Er fühlte sich als müsse er innerlich sterben.  
  
„Ich fürchte mich vor dem was passieren könnte..."flüsterte er leise. Sie hielt sein Gesicht in Händen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Wenn er doch nur ihren Blick festhalten könnte, für immer. Aber nicht so, nicht wie sie es sich vorstellte. Zuviel Schmerz und Entbehrungen waren damit gekoppelt.  
  
„Hab keine Angst. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod. Oder vor einer Ewigkeit in Dunkelheit, solange ich bei dir sein kann. Alles was ich habe sind Glaube und Liebe.  
  
Alles was ich frage ist für dich damit du mich liebst." Sie hielt in nun fast schon verzweifelt fest. „Ich vertraue dir!"  
  
Darauf konnte er nichts erwidern. Er blickte ihr in die Augen, als suchte er etwas. Er musste jetzt seinen inneren Kampf entscheiden. Sofort. Sonst war es zu spät.  
  
Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine, beugte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
  
Diese Liebe war zuviel für ihn.  
  
Als er wieder aufblickte, waren seine Augen golden.  
  
Er hatte wahrlich gekämpft, aber die Liebe zu ihr würde ihn nie gewinnen lassen. Würde er auf LaCroix hören, der Schmerz des Verlustes könnte kaum größer sein.  
  
Doch was wenn sein vampirisches Ich nicht zu bremsen war?  
  
Er spürte wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Seine Fangzähne wuchsen.  
  
Nein! Nein! Wollte er brüllen und sie wegstoßen. Doch er hatte verloren.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen." Sprach er ernst und laut. „Wir werden zusammen sein."  
  
Sie blickte ihn verstehend an. „Für immer."  
  
Nick nickte langsam und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann küsste er ihre Handgelenke. Kurz schaute er sie verdächtig gefährlich extatisch an.  
  
Dieser Blick ängstigte Natalie.  
  
Was er hörte lies ihn innerlich frohlocken. Ihr Herz. Es schlug laut und schnell. Er konnte ihre Aufregung und Gespanntheit richtig hören. Jeden kleinen Pumpton ihres Herzens konnte er genüsslich in sich aufnehmen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder und schob ihre Haare zur Seite.  
  
Schaute ihr noch einmal lange in die Augen, in denen er keinen Zweifel nur leichte Angst sehen konnte.  
  
Dann...bohrte er langsam seine Fangzähne in ihren Nacken.  
  
Er hörte jetzt nicht nur wie ihr Herz schlug. Nein. Er fühlte und schmeckte es auch. Mit einem kleinen Ruck bohrte er seine Zähne tiefer in ihren Nacken.  
  
Er spürte die aufkommende Panik, als er ihr sein „Leben" zeigte. Jagen. Töten. Alles.  
  
Er wusste was sie zuletzt sehen würde: Ihn, als er Janette leidenschaftlich küsste, nachdem ihn LaCroix rübergebracht hatte.  
  
Er hörte ihren Herzschlag leiser werden.  
  
Langsam lies er sie zu Boden sinken. Eine tiefe Glücksseeligkeit erfüllte ihn.  
  
LaCroix stand hinter ihm.  
  
„Nun, alles was bleibt," sprach er sachlich während er Nick anschaute. „ist: das Licht auszumachen und die Tür hinter uns zu schließen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du hast entschieden sie als unsere Begleitung einzuladen! Hast du?"  
  
Nick schaute ihn desorientiert an. Nach einem Moment realisierte er was er getan hatte. Der Schock traf ihn mit voller Wucht.  
  
„Ich konnte mich nicht stoppen....Ich habe zuviel genommen!!"  
  
„Da liegt sie am Rande, Nicholas." LaCroix schnaubte verächtlich. „Ihr Schicksal in deiner Hand. Bring sie rüber oder lass sie sterben. Du musst entscheiden!" Mit Nachdruck betonte LaCroix den letzten Satz.  
  
Er fühlte sich innerlich leer. Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn.  
  
„LaCroix. Ist es möglich für einen Vampir zu glauben?" er flüsterte den alles andere hätte er nicht zustande gebracht.  
  
Dort lag sie. Sie, seine große Liebe. Er hörte den schwachen Herzschlag. Ebenso wusste er das LaCroix ihn auch hörte.  
  
LaCroix blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Eine komische Frage zu diesem Zeitpunkt!"  
  
Wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Er hörte ihren leisen Herzschlag.  
  
Seine Liebe zu ihr drängte ihn geradzu sie in ein Geschöpf der Nacht zu verwandeln.  
  
Sein Blickfeld verschwamm, jedoch fragte er mit fester Stimme. „Hast du je geglaubt? An dich oder irgendwas?"  
  
„Ich.." sagte LaCroix ausweichend. „ habe soviel gesehen."  
  
„Dann habe ich vielleicht nicht genug gesehen."  
  
„Nach fast 800 Jahren, Nicholas, sei fertig mit ihr!" LaCroix brüllte jetzt fast jedes Wort. „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Wir müssen weiter. Du kannst nicht leugnen was du bist!"  
  
Nein. Er leugnete nicht, wie sollte er auch. Vor ihm lag ja das beste Beispiel für ihn, für das was er ist. Er nickte langsam, beugte sich hinab und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich. Noch einmal spürte er ihre Wärme und das bisschen Herzschlag was noch da war. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er stand auf.  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht zu dieser Dunkelheit verdammen!"  
  
„Eine weiße Entscheidung." LaCroix atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Fast schon zärtlich sagte er noch. „Wir haben noch Zeit für eine Beisetzung.... wenn du möchtest?"  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihm um. Dabei viel sein Blick auf einen spitzen, hölzernen Stab der an der Wand lehnte.  
  
Ein Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit und er wusste mit einem mal was er zu tun hatte. Mit einem Griff packte er den Stab und fühlte das alte und glatte Holz schwer in seiner Hand.  
  
„Sie hat an mich geglaubt!" Kurz blickte er zu Nat und wandte sich dann wieder LaCroix zu. „In was danach ist. Das wir zusammen ein Leben haben könnten. Das dies ein Anfang sein würde.... kein Ende." LaCroix schaute ihn alarmiert und erschreckt an.  
  
Er ging zu Natalie und kniete sich daneben. „Auch ich habe diesen Glauben!" Murmelte er mehr zu ihr als zu LaCroix. Vielleicht hörte sie was er sagte.  
  
„Sei nicht verrückt Nicholas!!!!  
  
Leben! Das ist ein Geschenk. So süß wie ein frischer Pfirsich.  
  
So wertvoll wie ein Juwel.  
  
Ich war noch nie im Stande darin die Logik zu sehen, vorsätzlich so etwas wertvolles herzugeben.  
  
Was gibt es damit zu gewinnen? Wie dunkel muss deine Existenz sein, wenn man sie mit ewiger Leere vergleicht?  
  
Oder glaubst du, das da etwas danach ist?  
  
Was siehst du? Dort wo du stehst?"  
  
Er hörte nur halb hin. Sein Weg stand fest.  
  
„Ein großes Licht am Ende des Tunnels?  
  
Ist es ein Strahl voller Hoffnung? Ein Schimmer von etwas besserem?  
  
Oder wird es dich verbrennen wie die Morgensonne?  
  
Sind das die Trompeten der St. Peters Engel, die du hörst? Oder die Schreie von Mennochs gequälten Seelen?  
  
Du kannst nicht antworten, oder?  
  
Weil du nie die Antwort wissen wirst, bis die Tat getan ist.  
  
Ist dein Glaube so stark?"  
  
Er kniete immer noch neben Natalie. Er weinte. LaCroix wusste wie es ihn ihm aussah, das wusste er schon immer. Aber er verstand es nicht.  
  
Er bemerkte das auch LaCroix mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
  
„Und so....bin ich in deinen Augen der Teufel."  
  
Überrascht über diese Aussage hob er den Kopf. In seinem tiefsten Inneren wiedersprach er LaCroix.  
  
Er stand langsam auf und ging auf LaCroix zu.  
  
„Nein..." er senkte den Kopf um LaCroix nicht ansehen zu müssen. Seinen Freund. Der Vampir der ihn rübergebracht hatte. „Nicht der Teufel, LaCroix."  
  
„Was dann?" fragte LaCroix schroff.  
  
„Du.." Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „ bist der beste Freund."  
  
Sie schauten sich an. Auge in Auge standen sie da. Durch die Jahrhunderte waren sie zusammen gereist, hatten sich getrennt, gesucht, gefunden. Hier standen sie nun und jeder wusste das er vom anderen nie loskommen würde. Das Band das LaCroix mit ihm verband, war alles was beide noch hatten.  
  
Er spürte eine große Erleichterung und tiefen Frieden. Er hatte in diesem langen Leben alles getan und gesagt. Nun konnte er mit Natalie sterben.  
  
Zart hörte er noch ihren Herzschlag. Er übergab LaCroix den Stab.  
  
Dann kniete er sich neben Natalie und hielt ihre Hand fest. Er spürte wie der letzte Lebensfunke aus ihr wich.  
  
„Verdammt, Nicholas!" LaCroix hob den Stab und setzte zum Stoß an.  
  
Dann.... Dunkelheit. Schwärze. Und sonst nichts.  
  
  
  
Er spürte.  
  
Wärme. Ein Kitzeln an der Nase. Ein Gewicht auf dem linken Oberarm.  
  
Er blinzelte.  
  
Helligkeit empfing ihn und schmerzte im ersten Moment seine Augen.  
  
Er sah sie.  
  
Friedlich schlafend. Den Kopf auf seinem Arm gebettet.  
  
Er atmete.  
  
Klare, frische Luft die durch das Fenster hereinkam.  
  
Er fühlte.  
  
Seinen Herzschlag und den von ihr.  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf ohne sie zu wecken.  
  
Sein Loft. Sein Boden auf dem sie lag.  
  
Sein Couchtisch auf dem ein Brief lag. Nicholas, stand drauf. Geschrieben mit der klaren aber schwungvollen Handschrift von LaCroix.  
  
Er würde diese unter hunderten erkennen.  
  
Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag und zog einen beschriebenen Bogen Papier heraus.  
  
Mon ami Nicholas!  
  
Ich habe geglaubt…. An dich.  
  
Mit dir geglaubt, das du einen Weg findest sterblich zu werden.  
  
Du.... mein Kind, mein Freund, mein Bruder.  
  
Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber dein Glaube ist das Stärkste was ich je gesehen habe.  
  
Dadurch konnte ich dich frei geben.  
  
Verzeih das ich dich getäuscht habe.  
  
Verzeih das ich Natalie gerettet habe.  
  
Verzeih das ich dich frei gegeben habe und du ein sterbliches Leben führen musst.  
  
Mein langes Leben gegen dein kurzes!  
  
Faith is a mortal folly!  
  
Vielleicht waren du und ich ja doch zu sehr Mensch!?  
  
Vergiss mich niemals.  
  
LaCroix  
  
Er stand am Fenster.  
  
Den Brief in der Hand.  
  
Natalie schlang leise ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn.  
  
Er sah die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
